<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best medicine is your hug by Fating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579297">The best medicine is your hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating'>Fating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skid Row (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Scotti wants to help him, Sick Dave, they are two cute guitarists in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fating/pseuds/Fating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is usually the one who takes care of the others, but what happens when he gets sick?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scotti Hill/Dave "Snake" Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best medicine is your hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We need more Skid Row fanfictions! Especially with these two chaotic guitarists as a couple!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dave, wake up!" Scotti shook his friend, who stayed still.</p>
<p>"C'mon dude, you gotta wake up!" He said, shaking him harder.</p>
<p>"Mhhh what?" The other man asked confused.</p>
<p>"You're too hot!" Scotti stated worried</p>
<p>"Thank you I know that, did you wake me up for this?"</p>
<p>"No idiot! I mean fever hot, you're sick!"</p>
<p>"I'm not sick!" Dave answered, only to sneeze. The other man crossed his arms.</p>
<p>"This doesn't mean anything" The guitarist said, starting coughing.</p>
<p>"You're sick. Oh God, what do I have to do when someone is sick?!" Scotti looked scared, usually it was Dave the one to look after the others, plus they were home alone.</p>
<p>"You don't need to do anything, I'm fine!" Dave said with glossy eyes and still coughing.</p>
<p>"Shut up! Okay I need a thermometer, a hot meal and some medicine!" He said, getting downstairs.</p>
<p>Scotti found a thermometer in the bathroom and some medicine who looked appropriate. He also found a can of soup, which he heated. He was pretty proud of his job, however when he got back into the bedroom, he found Dave shivering like crazy.</p>
<p>"S-Sorry I-it's v-very cold h-here!" He hugged himself, trying to gain some warmth.<br/>Scotti put the tray on the nightstand, then he lied on the bed, getting closer to his friend.</p>
<p>"I'm fine m-man. Y-You don't n-need to lay with me or you'd catch this!" Dave said worried, still shivering.</p>
<p>Scotti ignored him, hugged him closer and trying to give him a bit of human warmth. Soon after Dave was melting in his arms with a happy smile.</p>
<p>"He brought you some medicine and a soup. I think we should check your temperature too!" Scotti said, still holding him.</p>
<p>Dave was very tired, but he managed to sit down, and eat a bit. The other man put the thermometer under his armpit, and he established that Dave was running a fever, so he gave some medicine.</p>
<p>"Man, I think those are Rob's vitamins. They do nothing against the flu!" Dave softly said.</p>
<p>Scotti started to feel so guilty, because he just ruined everything and made his crush suffer even more.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I made it worse. I'm not as good as you are at taking care of people. You deserve the best, please get well soon" Scotti whispered, too scared to say those things out loud.</p>
<p>"You're doing a good job dude. This is helping a lot, the fever will eventually go down. Don't put yourself down too! Let's watch a movie, shall we?" Dave replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Scotti nodded and turned the TV on. They were 20 minutes in when Scotti started to feel sleepy, his head dropping in Dave's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Are you getting sleepy on me? I thought I was the sick one!" Dave exclaimed with a laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm not getting sleepy. I'm just resting my head on your shoulder! Taking care of a sick person is tiring but I'm not sleepy!" Scotti replied with a yawn.</p>
<p>"Okay I believe you." Dave said, playing with Scotti's hair.</p>
<p>"Mhhh.... I like this movie. It's nice!" Scotti added, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>The other man kept playing with his hair until he also felt sleepy and closed his eyes.He was about to drift away when he heard Scotti mumbling something in his sleepy voice.</p>
<p>"I love you Snake!"</p>
<p>"I love you too Scotti" Dave said, falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>